


That Should Be Me

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Wilson, Jealous Sam Wilson, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve and Sam have a steady relationship, despite the fact that they've been hiding their relationship from the public, but that's something they never had a problem with, until the Avenger's PR manager suggests that Steve gets a 'fake girlfriend' to earn positive feedback from the public. This causes some issues with Steve and Sam's relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 48





	That Should Be Me

_It’s like talking to a brick wall_ , Steve thinks, as he and Sam argue with their PR manager.

She has the nerve to even suggest that Steve get a fake girlfriend knowing full well that he’s already in an established and committed relationship with Sam. Steve knows that the public image is important for the Avengers. Their job is very important, so it’s important that the public think kindly of them.

But this is one thing Steve is not willing to do.

“I’m happily with Sam. Why do I have to have a fake girlfriend just for publicity?” Steve asks angrily.

“I don’t understand why you’re getting so angry with me, Steve. I mean, the two of you are already keeping your relationship a secret, so I merely thought-”

“Hold on a second, let me make this clear, lady. We’re not keeping our relationship a secret because we’re scared of what the public will think of us being gay. We’re in a line of work where we make enemies, so we’re keeping our relationship a secret to protect each other,” Sam corrects her. “So, if we wanted to, we would tell the public about our relationship.”

“You _cannot_ tell the public about your relationship,” Charlotte warns.

“And why the hell not?” Steve demands, crossing his arms against his chest angrily. He’s angry, and only getting more heated as the conversation goes on. He’s going to hit _something_ if this doesn’t stop.

“Because you’re _Captain America_ , Steve! Do you have any idea what the public will think once they realize that the Captain America they grew up to know and learn about is- is-?”

“Is what?” Steve asks, glaring at her. “That I’m gay?” He scoffs, and shakes his head. He looks over at Sam with pleading eyes. “I’m going to hit something, Sam. I swear.”

“It’s okay, Steve,” Sam whispers, gently placing his hand on Steve’s arm to comfort him.

“It’s not okay,” Steve hisses. “How is any of this okay?”

Sam takes a deep breath and looks up at Steve. “I know,” he whispers. “But, you and I both know that we’re losing this fight. We need to protect each other, and if getting a fake girlfriend will protect you, then I’m- I’m okay with it.” Sam hates saying those words, but he has no other choice.

“Wonderful!” Charlotte exclaims, and Steve closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. “Okay. Steve, I’ve got this one girl in mind. She’s perfect, and the fans will adore her as much as they adore you.”

Sam gently squeezes Steve’s arm, and then turns around to walk out of the room.

“Sam-” Steve begins, but it’s too late to stop him. Sam’s already gone. He turns to look at Charlotte. “Listen to me, If this fake girlfriend bullshit messes up mine and Sam’s relationship, you're fired.”

“You won’t fire me, Steve, and it won’t mess up with your relationship. All you’re getting is a _fake_ girlfriend. We’re not asking you to fall in love with her. Just go on a couple of dates, take her with you to your next charity event. Get people talking. You and the Avengers need some good press.”

Charlotte finally leaves about an hour later. She tells him about the girl he will be fake dating.

Her name is Jade, and yes she _does_ seem like a lovely girl. But, she’s not Sam.

The next person who walks into the communal living room is Tony. He finds Steve sitting on the floor of the couch with his head buried in her hands. He’s stressed, angry, and tired.

“What’s up with you, Capsicle?”

Steve takes a deep breath when he hears Tony’s voice. “Tony, I’m really not in the mood…”

“Fine. Okay then. I uh, I saw Charlotte on the way up here. Does... this have something to do with her?” Tony asks curiously, his voice softer, as he sits down on the couch beside Steve.

Steve finally looks up, and stares at the large TV in front of him. “She wants me to date a girl for publicity,”

“But, aren’t you already dating Sam?” Tony asks, frowning. There were very few people who knew about Sam and Steve’s relationship. They want to keep it as hush-hush as they can. They have only told members of the Avengers, Pepper, Happy, Nick and Maria. No one else knows about them.

“Exactly. So, you see my problem with this?” Steve asks, looking up at Tony. “We tried. She won’t listen, and I’m pretty sure she’s homophobic and possibly racist. Tony, I can’t work with someone like her.”

“Okay, yes. That is a problem,” Tony says. “God, I can only imagine how Sam feels.”

“I’m just… really glad that he wasn’t here when I commented on how the girl was white and Charlotte said it’ll be good publicity for me to date a nice white, young, female,” Steve says, clenching his fists angrily.

“Shit,” Tony curses. “I’m gonna talk to Pepper, and we’re gonna fix this. Until then, just do whatever Charlotte tells you to do. I know it’s frustrating, but we don’t need to make any more enemies.”

“It’s okay, Tony. I trust you. Just, please help me get out of this mess,” Steve begs.

Tony nods, and gently squeezes Steve’s shoulder, before standing up. “Friday, where is Pepper?”

“Ms. Potts is currently in her office, Boss. Should I let her know you’re on your way?” Friday asks.

“Nah. Let’s give her a surprise,” Tony says, earning a chuckle from Steve as he makes his way towards the elevator. Tony turns to look at Steve. “Do try not to injure yourself when you use the punching bags.”

Steve turns and looks over at Tony. “How did you-? Nevermind,”

“Friday will alert me as soon as you start breaking bags, and then I’ll call Sam, and I’m sure that’s something you don’t want,” Tony smirks, as the elevator closes.

Steve sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. He digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out his phone, immediately calling Sam. Once he picks up, he says, “Sam? Please come back. I need you right now.”

****

The first time Sam sees a picture of Steve out with the girl, _Jade_ , is in the newspaper. It’s a headline. Captain America Finally Settling Down? The picture shows Steve walking with her and he has his arm wrapped around her. They’re both smiling. Having a grand old time together it seems.

“You shouldn’t read that stuff, Sam,” Clint says when he walks by, getting a glimpse of the headline.

“How can I not when it’s literally being thrown in my face?” Sam asks, slamming the paper down.

“I thought Tony was going to take care of that homophobic shitbag?” Clint asks.

Sam snorts at Clint’s choice of words. “He’s talking to Pepper. They’re trying to find a new PR manager. But, he says it might take a few weeks. They don’t want to make another mistake,” he mumbles.

“Can’t imagine the hell you’re going through right now,” Clint says, jumping up onto the counter.

Sam shrugs his shoulders. “I knew what I was getting into when Steve asked me to be his boyfriend,”

“Yeah? But _so what_?” Clint scoffs. “So what if Captain America is gay? Honestly, I think the world needs someone like Steve to be out. Not that I’m trying to pressure him, you know? But…”

“I get what you’re saying. We just… didn’t want to put anymore targets on our backs,” Sam sighs.

“Yeah, there are cons of being an Avenger,” Clint says, sighing softly. “So, you’re just gonna let Steve carry on with this whole fake dating thing then?” He raises his eyebrows curiously at Sam.

“I mean, until we hear back from Tony… I don’t really see what else I can do,” Sam groans.

“Pardon the interruption,” Friday begins, startling both Clint and Sam. “Boss has told me to remind every Avenger to clear their schedule for this upcoming Saturday, as The Avengers are to attend a charity ball that is being hosted by Mr. Stark. No excuses.”

“God dammit,” Sam groans even louder, burying his face in his arms.

Just as the elevator opens, and dings. But, Sam doesn’t even look up to see who’s arrived.

“Another charity ball?” It’s Steve.

“Well, Tony does have a shit load of money. Might as well put it to good use while he has it,” Clint says.

“True,” Steve agrees, shrugging his shoulders. He looks over at Sam and frowns. He walks over to him, gently rubbing his back. “Hey, you alright?” Sam only grunts in return, and Steve looks over at Clint.

“Well, my guess is since we’re all being forced to go to this charity ball, it means that you’re going to have to bring along your little fake girlfriend,” Clint says. “Would you say my assumption is correct, Sammy?”

“Oh, shit,” Steve says, his eyes widening. “Dammit. Sam, I’m-”

“Don’t bother,” Sam says, slowly pushing himself back in a sitting position. “I know it’s not your fault, and I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the situation and I’m mad our PR manager is a homophobic piece of…”

“Tony’s doing the best he can, babe,” Steve says, frowning.

“I know he is. But, you don’t understand what it’s like seeing your boyfriend prance around with some random girl, and seeing everyone fall in love with the thought of Captain America settling down with a girl and starting a family. Which, by the way… is another thing I can’t give you.”

“We’ve talked about this before, Sam. There’s always adoption, or getting a surrogate…”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Sam sighs, and then shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter, because we still have to go to that stupid charity ball, and I have to watch the girl be draped all over your arms when it _should_ be me.” He jumps down from his seat, and then he storms off before Steve can say anything else.

“Sam!” Steve shouts, immediately wanting to go after him.

“Let him go,” Clint says. “I know you want to go after him, but he needs space right now.”

Steve looks over at Clint. “I knew this would happen,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I knew it.” He turns, and storms out of the kitchen as well. He can’t let Sam go so easily. He won’t risk losing him.

Steve doesn’t hear from Sam for another two whole days. Steve tries texting and calling him, but Sam ignores him each time he tries to get a hold of him. Steve totally understands, of course, and Sam has every right to be upset, but Steve just hates that Sam is avoiding him. The next time they see each other is when they’re getting ready to head towards the charity ball that Tony is holding.

This is the night Steve has been dreading. Steve knows it’s for a good cause, but he doesn’t want to go with someone who isn’t Sam. He wants to be able to proudly show off Sam as his boyfriend, but instead, he has to bring some girl that he doesn’t even care about. In fact, he doesn’t even really like her.

“I thought you were bringing the one chick?” Clint asks when he stands with Steve in the lobby of Avengers Tower, waiting for the other Avengers to come down so they can leave.

Steve sighs. “She’s meeting us there,” he mumbles, shuffling his feet. “‘S fucking stupid.”

Clint chuckles. “So not used to hearing Captain America swear,” he says, earning an eye roll from Steve.

Steve looks over and takes a deep breath when he sees Sam walking out with Natasha. Sam looks dashing in his suit. Natasha looks stunning as well, in her red dress, but Steve can only look at Sam.

“‘Bout time,” Clint says when Natasha and Sam make their way over to them.

“Oh, quiet, Barton. We’re not even running late,” Natasha replies, rolling her eyes. “Oh, Tony and Pepper will be coming down to meet us in a few minutes. Rhodey is coming as well.”

“You look… incredible,” Steve says, ignoring anything Natasha is currently saying.

“Thanks,” Sam says calmly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Steve smiles a little. At least Sam is talking to him, so that’s _something_.

Steve sits next to Sam in the limo. He’s leaning against him as he watches the others talk. He always loves to sit back, watch and listen to the other Avengers interact with each other, because they’re just so completely weird and he finds them entertaining to watch.

Steve’s shaken out of his thoughts when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks over at Sam.

Sam leans over and then he softly kisses him, which surprises him, considering Sam has been kind of avoiding him the past two days. “Hey, you know I love you, right?” Sam whispers.

“I know that,” Steve replies, reaching over to grab Sam’s hand. “I love you too. Nothing will change that, and I also understand this must be hard for you. Trust me. This is… a shitty situation.”

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, you could say that,” he says.

“Just wish I could be taking you as my date to this thing,” Steve whispers.

“Maybe one day,” Sam says, letting out a soft sigh. “Just… not today.” He looks up at Steve.

“Not today,” Steve whispers, letting go of Sam’s hand and wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder, taking this in while he can. Because he already knows that it’s going to be a rough night.

When they arrive at the event, there’s already a crowd of fans waiting outside the building, and paparazzi. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are the first to step out of the limo, followed by the rest of the Avengers.

Steve looks up and takes a deep breath when he sees Jade waiting inside already.

Steve follows the others inside, and reluctantly makes his way over to Jade to greet her. “Hi,” he greets, kissing her on the cheek, knowing paparazzi will get pictures of the moment. Steve glances over and sees Sam walking away with Natasha and Clint. Steve clears his throat, and looks at Jade, glancing down at the simple black dress she’s chosen to wear for the event. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Jade replies, smiling at Steve. “You look gorgeous as well. I had no idea what to wear for my first big Avengers event, so I hope I made you and the other Avengers proud.”

 _This will be your last Avengers event,_ Steve thinks to himself.

“Well, why don’t we go find out what they think? They have yet to meet you,” Steve says.

“You mean… I get to meet them? I get to meet Tony Stark?” Jade asks, unable to hide her excitement.

 _Here we go._ “Yeah, of course,” Steve says, holding his arm out for her, to which she happily takes.

Steve takes Jade around to meet the other Avengers, it’s slightly awkward because the Avengers know that Steve is dating Sam, and they all know how the two feel about the situation. Steve purposely avoids taking Jade over to Sam, not wanting to make things even more awkward between them

Steve tries his best not to focus on Sam throughout the night, but it’s near impossible. He notices that Sam hangs around Natasha and Clint, keeping out of the spotlight.

It doesn’t take very long before some interviews spot Steve, and suddenly he’s being interviewed.

“How are you enjoying the evening, Mr. Rogers?” the woman asks, holding the microphone to Steve.

Steve chuckles softly. “I’m having a wonderful time. Thank you for asking. Yourself?”

“Oh,” the interviewer blushes. “I am too. It’s lovely. Mr. Stark always does a wonderful job with this!”

“Yes, well… between me and you, I think it’s more Ms. Potts’ doing,” Steve says, smiling a little.

“I think so too,” she agrees, nodding. “I couldn’t help but notice that you brought along a date tonight?”

Steve knows that she’s talking about Jade, but he can’t help but look over at Sam, who has been watching him being interviewed, but instantly looks away from Steve when the two of them lock eyes. “Uh,” Steve begins. He glances over at the interviewer nervously. “Yeah, I did…” His heart is pounding against his chest as he thinks about introducing Sam as his date. Suddenly, Steve doesn’t care what Charlotte or anyone else says about him and Sam dating. “Actually, I’m really sorry to cut this short, but... I have to go talk to my date right now. Please excuse me.” Steve gently pushes past the interviewer and makes his way over to Steve, ignoring anyone who tries to get his attention.

Sam looks up as Steve makes his way over to him. “Steve? What are you-?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Steve says, before grabbing Sam and pulling him into a passionate kiss, surprising Sam and everybody else around them. Steve doesn’t care who or sees them though.

Sam pulls away from the kiss and looks up at Steve with wide eyes. “Steve, what are you-?”

“I’m done pretending to be in love with someone else. No more fake girlfriends. I- I don’t care what Charlotte says, or what the public thinks about us. There’s only one person that I want to show off tonight as my date, and that’s you,” Steve says, gripping onto Sam’s tux. “I know we wanted to hide, but…”

Sam shakes his head. “Steve, I’m more than happy to be out. I hated hiding our relationship,” he says.

Steve grins, and kisses Sam again, before pulling away. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, then,”

“It’s about fucking time,”

Steve blinks a few times as he looks over, only to see the rest of the Avengers watching them. It’s Clint who spoke, and he’s got his arms crossed against his chest with raised eyebrows. “Uh, Clint?”

“We’ve been waiting for you two to get your heads out of your asses for months!” Clint exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Quiet, Barton. You’re ruining the moment,” Tony warns, whacking Clint upside the head.


End file.
